AFTER DARK
by Azalea Ryuzaki
Summary: Ia hanya mengklaim apa yang menjadi miliknya, Tidak lebih, Warning inside, canon
1. Chapter 1

** After Dark**

**DISCLAMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**STORY BY AZALEA RYUZAKI**

**PAIR: SASUHINA**

**RATED : M **

**WARNING: AU, OOC, BANYAK TYPO, BAHASA ANCUR, PLOT BERANTAKAN, ALUR CEPAT, IDE PASARAN, DLL**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam ini bulan purnama dan sinarnya terang sekali. Cahayanya langsung mengenyahkan rasa takut akan kegelapan yang biasa hadir saat malam menjelang.

Dan pria itu melihatnya dengan penuh ketakjuban. Ia tidak pernah memperhatikan bahkan tidak tertarik sedikitpun pada hal semacam itu. Semua hal selalu terasa membosankan dan tanpa makna. Kini, pikirnya, hal yang dulu terlihat biasa dan tidak menarik sekarang berubah menjadi sesuatu yang luar biasa.

Hanya dalam satu malam.

Sasuke menyeringai saat merasakan cakra seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya bergerak mendekat. Tampaknya malam ini akan menjadi menarik seperti malam sebelumnya.

.

.

.

Hinata terus meloncat diantara cabang-cabang pohon dengan tergesa. Malam yang baru saja tiba dan hutan yang kini tampak begitu gelap, walaupun saat ini tengah bulan purnama, tidak mengurungkan niatnya untuk menemui lelaki itu.

Ia membutuhkan penjelasan…mengapa lelaki itu tega melakukan hal itu padanya?

Napasnya sedikit terengah saat akhirnya ia melihat tanah lapang di antara cabang dan ranting pohon yang menghalangi pandangan. Di tanah lapang berumput itu ada sebuah danau kecil yang berair jernih. Hinata sangat suka berada di sana mencelupkan kaku telanjangnya ke dalam air yang dingin. Melepas lelah setelah berlatih seharian.

Namun bukan itu yang menjadi tujuannya saat ini, melainkan lelaki yang sekarang berdiri tenang di pinggir danau. Lelaki itu tampak asyik menatap pantulan bulan purnama yang tercetak jelas di atas permukaan air danau yang gelap. Hinata tidak mengerti mengapa lelaki itu tidak menoleh kepadanya padahal Hinata sangat yakin lelaki itu sudah tahu ia disini.

"Kenapa kau melakukannya?" Tanya Hinata langsung. Tidak ada tegur sapa sopan yang biasa ia lontarkan. Yang ada hanyalah rasa kesal yang makin meningkat. Lelaki itu hanya menoleh padanya dengan wajah datar, seakan tidak peduli pada kemarahan gadis itu.

"Aku sudah memintamu merahasiakannya…aku memohon padamu untuk tidak mengatakan hal itu. Tapi kenapa kau masih melakukannya? Apa maumu?!" Tanya Hinata lagi dengan sedikit frustasi.

Sepanjang hidupnya, Hinata tidak pernah meneriaki siapapun. _Tidak pernah_. Ia terlalu sopan untuk melakukan hal itu. Hal lain yang juga tidak pernah dilakukan Hinata adalah marah.

Selama ini ia beranggapan marah tidak ada gunanya. Marah hanya akan membuatku semakin sulit untuk memaafkan.

Tapi sekarang ia tidak peduli jika seumur hidup tidak memiliki maaf untuk lelaki ini. Hinata tidak akan pernah mau memaafkannya sampai kapanpun.

"Naruto menolakmu?" Tanya lelaki itu dengan acuh. Ia melangkah mendekati Hinata yang masih memasang wajah marah yang tidak ada artinya sama sekali bagi lelaki itu.

"Jangan mendekat." Perintah Hinata sambil beringsut menjauh. Namun suaranya yang gemetar terdengar jelas di telinga lelaki itu, menimbulkan seringai meremehkan yang kembali memunculkan rasa geram di dalam diri Hinata.

Sambil menguatkan diri agar tidak lagi terpengaruh lelaki itu, Hinata berusaha tetap berdiri diam ketika lelaki itu berada terlalu dekat dengannya. Lengan kekarnya ditopangkan pada pohon besar di belakang Hinata. Secara otomatis mengurung tubuh mungil gadis itu.

"Takut?" Tanyanya dengan lembut sembari menyentuh pipi gadis itu. Menciptakan rona merah samar yang sangat ia sukai. Namun Hinata segera menepis tangannya ketika jemari kasar lelaki itu dengan berani menyentuh bibir bawahnya.

"Jangan menyentuhku!"

Hinata bisa merasakan bibirnya sedikit gemetar akibat sentuhan lelaki itu. Namun ia bersyukur suaranya tidak ikut gemetar. "Aku datang kemari hanya karena ingin tahu mengapa kau tega melakukannya?"

"Aku hanya mempertahankan apa yang menjadi milikku."

"Aku bukan milikmu!" Jerit Hinata dengan frustasi. "Apa yang terjadi…diantara kita…hanyalah sebuah kesalahan."

"Begitu." Gumam Sasuke dan semakin merapatkan tubuhnya hingga mereka saling bersentuhan. "Jadi tidur denganku adalah kesalahan?"

Hinata mencoba menjauh saat ia merasa tubuhnya semakin dihimpit lelaki Uchiha itu. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia mendorong dada bidang Sasuke dengan kedua lengannya. Namun lelaki itu sudah lebih dulu menangkap tangannya dan mendorong punggungnya agar menempel pada batang pohon lagi, cukup keras hingga wanita itu kehilangan kata-kata. Sasuke kemudian mencengkram rahang Hinata, memaksa manita itu mendongak menatap wajahnya.

"I-itu memang kesalahan. Aku mabuk. Kita berdua mabuk." Ucap Hinata dengan usah payah. Ia berusaha melepas cengkraman Sasuke dari rahangnya, sementara tubuhnya memberontak dibawah himpitan lelaki itu dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Kau tidak terlihat mabuk saat menjeritkan namaku." Gumam Sasuke didekat bibir Hinata, berat tubuhnya makin menghimpit wanita itu. Membuatnya tidak berkutik. "Aku bisa mengingatkanmu jika kau mau."

"Ti-tidak…lepas"

Dengan panik Hinata kembali memberontak. Ia meletakkantangannya dibahu Sasuke, bermaksud mendorong lelaki itu. Tapi Sasuke sudah lebih dulu menundukan kepalanya menjangkau bibir Hinata. Lidahnya berhasil menerobos mulut Hinata yang terbuka. Dalam beberapa detik ciuman panas berubah menjadi lumatan kasar.

Ketika ciuman itu berakhir, Hinata memalingkan wajahnya dengan napas terengah. Merasa malu dan kesal disaat yang bersamaan. Sementara Sasuke menempelkan lehernya di leher jenjang Hinata yang terbuka. Menghirup aromanya.

"Aku tidak pernah menganggapnya sebagai kesalahan." Bisik Sasuke, ia mengecup pangkal leher Hinata Hinata sekilas. Kemudian dengan perlahan dan sedikit enggan menegakkan tubuhnya dan beranjak menjauh. Meninggalkan Hinata yang tampak masih terpaku dalam posisinya.

Ketika wanita itu akhirnya tersadar, ia langsung berlari pergi. Membali meniti dahan-dahan pohon dengan kecepatan yang menakjubkan. Tanpa sepatah katapun. Tanpa salam perpisahan.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum sembari mengusap bibinya, menikmati rasa Hinata yang tertinggal. Matanya terus mengawasi sosok wanita itu menghilang dibalik pepohonan dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

Ia tidak keberatan hubungannya dengan Hinata tersebar dan di ketahui seluruh penduduk desa Konoha. Setidaknya hal itu akan memudahkannya mengklaim Hinata sebagai miliknya.

Tapi sepertinya hal itu tidak pernah ada dipikiran gadis Hyuuga ini. Dan itu benar-benar hal yang sangat merepotkan. Ia tidak suka mengejar seorang wanita. Merekalah yang biasanya mengejar dan bertekuk lutut dihadapannya. Bukan sebaliknya.

Dan ia akan memastikan hal itu tetap berlaku.

Namun, ada satu hal yang menggangu pikirannya: ada seseorang yang tahu pasti mengenai apa yang terjadi antara Sasuke dengan Hinata. Dan orang tersebut tidak segan mengumbarnya ke muka umum. Yang harus dilakukan Sasuke sekarang adalah mencari tahu siapa orang itu sebelum ia kembali berulah.

Masalahnya…darimana ia harus mulai?

.

.

.

tbc.

.

.

a/n: canon pertamakuuuu…yeeeiiii…

dengan dipublisnya fic ini, lea menyadari sepenuhnya bahwa hal itu sama saja dengan cari mati. hutang fic lea emang banyak…tapi imaginasiku tidak bisa diajak kompromi #liriktumpukanfic nggg…sedikit terbengkalai ya, tapi…akan kuusahakan menamatkan semuanya dalam waktu dekat ^^

jaa ne. #kabur.

nb: terimakasih sudah membaca.


	2. Chapter 2

** After Dark**

**DISCLAMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**STORY BY AZALEA RYUZAKI**

**PAIR: SASUHINA**

**RATED : M **

**WARNING: CANON, OOC, BANYAK TYPO, BAHASA ANCUR, PLOT BERANTAKAN, ALUR CEPAT, IDE PASARAN, DLL**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Orang-orang menjalani kehidupan mereka dengan terikat pada apa yang mereka terima sebagai benar dan salah. Begitulah cara mereka mendefinisikan realitas. Tapi apa artinya benar atau salah sebenarnya? Konsep yang samar-samar untuk realitas mereka semua itu mungkin hanya fatamorgana. Dapatkah kita yakin pada mereka yang tinggal di dunia yang dibentuk oleh keyakinan mereka?_

_(Uchiha Itachi)_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke menjejakan kakinya menjelajahi setiap sudut rumah yang kini selalu sepi dan kurang terawat. Koridor-koridor yang selalu diisi langkah kakinya sekarang tampak kotor, dapur tempat ibunya selalu menyambut kepulangannya terlihat begitu berdebu dan halaman depan yang di penuhi dedaunan kering makin membuat suasana rumah ini tampak suram. Satu-satunya ruangan yang tampak bersih hanyalah kamar pribadinya sementara ruangan-ruangan lain sama parahnya dengan kondisi dapur.

Sebenarnya ia bisa saja membersihkan kekacauan itu, atau menyuruh orang lain melakukannya. Tapi kenangan buruk yang selalu melintas di benaknya membuat Sasuke enggan melakukan hal itu.

Mungkin lain kali.

Saat ia siap untuk melupakan dan menerima.

Langkahnya terhenti saat pandangannya terpaku pada balok kayu yang biasa ia gunakan sebagai sasaran tembak kunainya saat latihan.

Untuk ninja pemula seperti dirinya, penguasaan jutsu memang sangat penting. Hal ini bertujuan sebagai dasar pertahanan diri terhadap musuh. Dan hal terpenting dan paling mendasar saat menguasai jutsu adalah pengendalian cakra. Jika pengendalian cakra kacau, seperti yang selalu terjadi pada rekan satu tim-nya yang berisik: Uzumaki Naruto, bagaimana bisa mereka menjadi ninja?

Untungnya, ia termasuk murid terpintar di akademi dan pengendalian serta pengetahuannya tentang cakra cukup baik di bandingkan teman-teman sebayanya yang lain. Tentu saja Sakura tidak termasuk di dalamnya. Walaupun menyebalkan, Sasuke harus mengakui gadis itu cukup pintar.

Tapi itu bukan suatu halangan saat ia memiliki talenta lebih dibanding yang lain. Bukan bermaksud sombong, tapi ia sangat yakin suatu saat bisa menjadi salah satu anggota ANBU paling handal. Kesematannya masuk menjadi pasukan elit itu lebih besar dari yang lain.

ANBU.

Siapa yang tidak mau menjadi salah satu pasukan elit itu? Pasukan yang terdiri dari shinobi-shinobi dengan kemampuan luar biasa yang di pilih dan menerima perintah langsung dari kage untuk menjalankan misi tingkat tinggi yang super berbahaya. Para ANBU biasanya mengenakan topeng untuk menyamarkan identitas diri. Mereka bahkan tetap memakai topeng tersebut di dalam desa, karena identitas mereka sebagai ANBU hanya boleh di ketahui oleh para tetua dan kage desa. Tentu saja desa Konoha merupakan pengecualian karena Konohagakure memiliki devisi root. Saat ini para ANBU berada dibawah pimpinan Danzō Shimura.

Sasuke itu ia sangat berharap bisa menjadi salah satu anggotanya dalam waktu dekat. Tentu saja masih ada ujian chuunin yang tinggal beberapa saat lagi yang harus ia pikirkan. Tapi saat itu ia yakin bisa lulus dengan mudah.

ia harus lulus.

Harus.

Terlebih kakaknya lulus ujian chuunin saat masih berumur 10 tahun dan menjadi ketua ANBU 3 tahun kemudian menjadi motivasi utamanya.

Harusnya ia tahu, kesombongannya saat itu justru merupakan langkah awal kehancurannya.

Foto keluarga yang kini sudah tampak usang dan berdebu yang masih menempel di dinding, menarik perhatiannya dari kenangan yang menyebalkan itu.

Tidak ada yang berubah.

Dalam foto itu, keluarganya tampak utuh dan bahagia. Walaupun hanya ibunya yang tersenyum disana, sementara ayahnya masih tetap berwajah ketus. Itachi bahkan tidak berekspresi sedikitpun selain menarik bibirnya membentuk senyuman kaku. Sasuke yang tidak tahu harus memasang wajah seperti apa memilih diam.

Ia diapit oleh ayah dan ibunya, sementara Itachi berdiri disamping sang ibu.

Ia ingat ibunya, Mikoto memberi-tahunya bahwa nama Sasuke merupakan nama ayah dari hokage ketiga. Ibunya mengatakan bahwa dengan melekatnya nama itu dalam dirinya, ia berharap Sasuke bisa menjadi seorang ninja yang kuat seperti ayah hokage ketiga.

Saat itu ia merasa bangga dan senang.

Tapi perasaan itu dengan cepat berubah menjadi tekanan saat ayahnya menuntut lebih banyak hal. Menuntut agar ia bisa menyamai dan kalau bisa melebihi kemampuan kakaknya.

Tapi bagaimana mungkin?

Sejak kecil Sasuke sudah berada dalam bayang-bayang kakaknya yang memiliki talenta luar biasa. Meskipun keduanya adalah kakak dan adik yang akur, tapi Sasuke tidak bisa menghindarkan perasaan cemburu dan iri dalam dirinya.

Ia hanya berharap ayahnya mau sedikit membagi perhatiannya pada dirinya meskipun ia tidak bisa menandingi kakaknya.

Sayangnya, ayahnya tidak mau memahami hal itu.

Walaupun Sasuke mendapat nilai tertinggi di akademi ninja setelah berusaha sangat keras, ia tidak pernah mendapatkan pujian sedikitpun dari sang ayah. Tapi ayahnya selalu dengan mudah memuji apa yang dilakukan kakaknya, Itachi.

Keadaan itu terus berlangsung sampai pada suatu hari Shisui, sahabat Itachi di temukan tewas tenggelam disungai. Poloso militer Konoha mencurigai Itachi sebagai pelaku pembunuhan karena ia di ketahui sebagai orang yang terlihat terakhir kali bersama korban.

Saat itu Sasuke melihat bagaimana ayahnya begitu membela sang kakak. Bagaimana ia merasa iri namun di sisi lain ia tidak bisa cemburu. Rasanya menyesakan mengetahui kau bukanlah anak kebanggaan.

Saat ia berpikir pertengkaran itu sudah selesai, karena semua orang pergi meninggalkan kediaman mereka. Sasuke melihat sesuatu hal yang tidak terduga pada bola mata Itachi.

Baru berhari-hari berikutnya ia tahu bahwa itu merupakan salah satu kekkei genkai yang di sebut mangekyou sharingan. Kekkai yang hanya bisa di dapat setelah kau membunuh orang yang kau sayangi.

Yang tidak diketahuinya adalah saat itu hidupnya sudah berubah 180°.

Sasuke menghembuskan napas lelah. Berharap setelah melakukannya ia akan terbebas dari kenangan itu. Langkahnya berlanjut ke kamar pribadinya, satu-satunya tempat terbersih di rumah ini.

Futon yang terlihat nyaman membuatnya merebahkan diri dengan senang hati. Saat ini sudah beranjak sore dan Sasuke pikir tidak ada salahnya ia tidur lebih awal.

Ia benar-benar lelah.

Namun aroma lavender yang tercium samar-samar dari futon memaksanya kembali mengingat kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu. saat dimana pikirannya tak lagi jernih akibat pengaruh sake yang di tenggaknya bersama rekan se-tim-nya dan teman shinobi yang lain.

Mereka tengah merayakan sesuatu yang tidak penting saat tiba-tiba saja Naruto kembali mengajak Sakura berkencan dengannya. Tentu saja hal itu justru membuat si bodoh itu harus menerima bogem mentah dari Sakura.

Saat itulah Sasuke melihat bahwa gadis yang setahunya dari tim 8 terus terdiam dengan wajah murung saat semua yang hadir disana tertawa melihat tingkah konyol Naruto.

Tampaknya tidak ada yang memperhatikan tingkah gadis itu selain Sasuke.

Wajah gadis itu makin merah seiring bertambahnya sake yang diteguknya. Tapi tidak seperti temannya yang lain, gadis itu tetap diam dengan wajah sayu walaupun Sasuke yakin dia sudah sangat mabuk.

Tidak ada celotehan menyebalkan khas pemabuk atau teriakan histeris yang berakhir dengan menguak aib sendiri.

Tidak ada.

Hanya diam dan terus diam sepanjang pesta berlangsung sampai Shikamaru memutuskan mengakhiri perayaan ini.

Saat itu, gadis yang seingatnya bernama Hinata langsung pergi setelah berpamitan seadanya. Langkahnya yang sempoyongan membuat Sasuke entah kenapa merasa khawatir.

Jadi dengan langkah malas dan kepala sedikit pusing karena terlalu banyak minum, Sasuke memutuskan mengawasi gadis itu hingga tiba dirumahnya dengan selamat.

Dan dugaannya terbukti benar.

Gadis itu sudah tersungkur jatuh hanya dalam beberapa langkah. Payah. Bahkan ini belum setengah perjalanan kerumahnya.

Merepotkan!

Dengan perasaan dongkol, Sasuke menghampiri gadis itu dan menariknya berdiri. Dan apa yang dilihatnya kemudian membuat jantungnya terasa berhenti berdetak.

Dulu, saat masih di akademi, mereka tidak pernah bertegur sapa. Saling melihatpun rasanya tidak pernah. Sasuke lebih memilih berlatih dan menjadi kuat hingga malas memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Dan Hinata yang begitu pemalu lebih suka memperhatikan bocah kuning biang onar daripada memberi perhatian lebih pada Sasuke seperti gadis-gadis yang lain. Bahkan walaupun mereka bertemu di jalan bersama rekan tim yang lain, tidak ada sapaan yang terlontar.

Singkatnya tidak ada kontak sama sekali.

Jadi saat ia melihat langsung bola mata sejernih ini dalam jarak dekat, Sasuke merasa ia telah kehilangan banyak.

Ia tentu sudah tahu klan Hyuuga memiliki ciri khas berupa bola mata berwarna amethyst dan pengguna byakugan. Tapi melihatnya dalam jarak sedekat ini…seintim ini…bola mata itu jadi terlihat menakjubkan.

Dan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya benar-benar diluar rencananya.

Bahkan sangat jauh dari fantasi terliarnya saat ia tanpa pikir panjang memagut bibir kemerahan gadis di depannya. Hal yang ia tahu selanjutnya adalah ia yang tanpa sadar membawa gadis itu pergi ke kediamannya.

.

.

.

Hinata mengerang pelan. Suaranya hilang dalam mulut Sasuke saat bibir mereka bertemu dalam ciuman kasar dan menggebu-gebu. lidah mereka saling bersentuhan saat sasuke memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Tangan Sasuke bergerak ke payudara Hinata dan meremasnya kasar. Ia tidak sabaran dengan resleting jaket, pakaian dan bra yang di kenakan gadis itu. Ia juga tidak begitu lembut memperlakukan kulit halus ditangannya.

Ia masih terus mencium bibir ranum sang pewaris hyuuga itu saat telapak tangannya menyangga sementara ibu jarinya mengusap puncak payudaranya yang menantang.

Kepala Hinata yang menempel di dinding terpejam rapat, tapi jari-jarinya dengan liar meremas bahu lelaki itu membuat Sasuke mendesis kesakitan sekaligus makin bergairah. Digigitnya bibir bawah gadis itu dan kembali meneroboskan lidahnya ke dalam mulut yang terbuka itu.

Erangan dan napas mereka yang terengah menjadi satu-satunya suara dalam keheningan malam.

Sasuke kemudian mengangkat tubuh Hinata yang tanpa perlawanan kekamarnya melewati koridor dan ruangan-ruangan di dalam rumah yang kosong dan sepi.

Futon yang di gelar di lantai tampak rapi, tampak sangat nyaman untuk di tiduri. Lutut Sasuke terbenam di futon itu saat membaringkan tubuh Hinata yang berada dipelukannya. Begitu rambut gadis itu menyentuh bantal, Sasuke langsung menindihnya dengan posesif, dan mulut mereka kembali saling melahap dengan rakus.

Sambil menciumi Hinata dengan buas, Sasuke menyelipkan tangannya diantara tubuh mereka. Gadis itu mendesah lembut saat dengan cepat Sasuke bangkit dan menyelipkan tangannya yang lain dan menarik lepas celana panjang beserta celana dalam yang dikenakan gadis itu.

Jantung Hinata berpacu liar saat ia menatap mata kelam Sasuke yang menatapnya tajam. Dari tempatnya berbaring, bahu lelaki itu tampak lebih lebar dan tangannya terlihat lebih kuat, seolah-olah jika ingin, ia dapat mematahkan tubuh Hinata dengan mudah.

Perut Sasuke tampak rata dan berotot dengan dada yang bidang. Namun wajahnya masih terlihat tak berekspresi, hanya saja hasrat telah menonjolkan struktur tulang wajahnya menjadi lebih jelas.

Hinata menatap mata lelaki itu lekat-lekat saat pria itu terus menelanjanginya.

Dengan tidak sabaran Sasuke melepas pakaian yang di pakai Hinata, kemudian mengangkat branya. Payudara Hinata tampak lembut, dengan puncak yang tampak menegang.

Sasuke kemudian membungkuk diatasnya dan tanpa ragu menciumi salah satu payudara gadis itu. Dan terus menyentuhnya lagi dan lagi saat hinata mengangkat punggungnya. membuat payudaranya makin membusung.

Kenikmatan yang baru pertama kali dirasakan Hinata begitu tak tertahankan. Terlebih saat rambut lelaki itu jatuh kemuka dan menggelitik kulit Hinata yang sensitif.

"Buka pakaianku." Perintah Sasuke dengan suara parau. Beberapa saat kemudian, ketika Hinata tidak juga beranjak menuruti perintahnya, Sasuke bangkit berlutut dan mulai melepaskan pakaian yang melekat di tubuhnya hingga telanjang sepenuhnya.

Hinata hanya bisa terperangah dan menahan napas saat melihat pemandangan didepannya.

Sasuke segera menggeser letak lutut mereka sehingga lutut Hinata berada di luar dan merenggangkan paha gadis itu lebar-lebar yang membuatnya mengerang pelan.

"Buka matamu. Aku ingin kau tahu siapa yang saat ini menyetubuhimu." Perintah Sasuke lagi dengan kasar.

Mata Hinata langsung terbuka mendengar ucapan yang menghina itu. Ia marah. Tapi tidak ada yang membuatnya ragu mengenai siapa yang memasukinya. Hinata merasa tubuh bagian bawahnya basah, namun ia belum siap.

Gadis itu meringis oleh rasa perih yang menyerangnya saat lelaki itu menerobos memasuki dirinya. erangan kesakitan itu membuat sasuke seketika menegang. ia berhenti sejenak, membiarkan hinata terbiasa dengan dirinya sebelum kembali bergerak menyatukan tubuh mereka beberapa saat kemudian.

"Namaku Uchiha Sasuke." Ujar lelaki itu diantara irama hentakan tubuh mereka yang memabukan.

"Aku tahu." Jawab Hinata dalam bisikan pelan, wajahnya sudah sangat merah dan tubuhnya terasa begitu panas.

"Katakan." Ia kembali menekan pinggulnya. Kali ini lebih keras. "Ucapkan namaku."

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya mendengar perintah itu. Ragu. Titik-titik keringat mulai bermunculan diatas dahinya. Ia mencoba berbaring diam dan mengabaikan kata-kata sasuke yang terkesan memerintah. Ia bosan harus selalu menuruti perintah. Namun tanpa sadar, Hinata mengangkat pinggulnya dan menyambut gerakan lelaki itu.

"Panggil namaku, sialan!"

Saat masih tak ada respon, Sasuke meletakkan tangannya di perut di payudara wanita itu dan meremasnya pelan. Tangannya yang lain turun dan menyentuh pangkal paha Hinata. Membuat wanita itu mendesah keras saat jemarinya menyentuh dan membelai daerah pribadi wanita itu.

"Ucapkan namaku." Perintah lelaki itu lagi. dahi sudah basah oleh keringat sementara giginya terkunci rapat. Ia mendekatkan kepalanya ke payudara kiri Hinata. Menyesap dan menggigit lembut puncaknya. tubuhnya bergerak berirama sementara tangannya tak berhenti bergerak menyentuh setiap jengkal tubuh perempuan itu.

"Panggil namaku," ujar Sasuke dengan napas tersengal.

"Sa…sasuke." Bisik Hinata akhirnya. Ia memejamkan matanya rapat dan melengkungkan punggungnya. Pahanya mengunci pinggang lelaki itu dengan erat.

Sasuke menatapnya lekat. Hasrat yang tidak pernah di kenalnya, menguasainya. Ia menurunkan tubuhnya dan membenamkan wajahnya di lekuk bahu Hinata. Menyesap aroma khas tubuh perempuan itu dengan leluasa. Tangannya bergerak meraih jemari wanita itu. Dadanya menekan payudara Hinata, membuat napas mereka semakin tersengal dan parau. Irama tubuh mereka semakin cepat.

Ketika mencapai klimaks, tak satupun dari mereka mengatakan sesuatu, namun erangan mereka sangat panjang dan penuh kepuasan.

.

.

Saat pagi menjelang, Sasuke bangun dengan menyadari bahwa ia sendirian. Tidak ada siapapun di futon yang kini berantakan.

Tidak ada hinata.

Lagipula apa yang ia harapkan?

Ucapan selamat pagi? Atau senyuman yang menyapanya saat membuka mata?

Mimpi!

Tidak ada seorangpun disini.

Tidak ada Hinata.

.

.

.

Hinata…

Sasuke meletakan tangannya di lekukan tempat Hinata berbaring pada malam sebelumnya. Tempat dimana ia meninggalkan aroma tubuhnya yang menggiurkan disana. Tapi sekarang sisi itu kosong, tidak ada siapa-siapa disana.

Ya, bagi Uchiha Sasuke, memang tidak pernah ada siapa-siapa.

Sasuke bangun dari posisi berbaringnya menuju ke halaman depan saat ia merasakan aliran cakra yang tidak asing. Hanya perlu beberapa saat sampai sang tamu tidak di undang itu sampai di hadapannya.

Rambutnya yang pirang cerah mencuat ke berbagai arah dan makin berantakan karena berlari melewati cabang pohon. Wajahnya yang biasa di hiasi cengiran lebar lenyap, digantikan raut wajah garang yang jarang terlihat pada lelaki itu.

Yang berdiri di sampingnya kini tampak seperti orang asing yang siap berduel dengannya.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu." Gumam lelaki itu dengan wajah serius, dan tidak terbantahkan.

Sasuke hanya bisa menghela napas.

Hari ini pasti akan terasa sangat panjang.

.

.

.

Di tengah kehangatan matahari yang bersinar terik diluar sana, entah mengapa Hinata merasa menggigil saat mendudukan dirinya di atas bantal, berhadapan langsung dengan ayahnya, sang pemimpin klan Hyuuga.

Wajah ayahnya yang terlihat ketus tidak membuat keadaan lebih baik.

"Aku mendengar desas-desus yang tidak mengenakan." Kata Hiashi memulai pembicaraan yang Hinata duga akan menjadi pengadilan hukuman matinya. Suara dingin sang ayah membuatnya merasa kesulitan bernapas. Terlebih, ia tahu betul apa yang sedang di bicarakan ayahnya.

"Apa benar…kau sudah tidur dengan Uchiha Sasuke?"

Dan kini, Hinata tahu ia tidak punya jalan untuk kembali.

.

.

to be continued.

*ANBU: ansatsu senjutsu tokushu butai (secara harfiah: pembunuh khusus dan skuad taktis)

.

.

**author notes**:

maaf atas keterlambatan update-nya, akhir-akhir ini agak sibuk, dan sempat sakit juga, jadi…sekali lagi maaf ya.

fic yang lain menyusul besok atau lusa atau minggu depannya.

masih sakit sih, jadi agak pusing saat berhadapan dengan layar monitor.

**special thanks for:**

**Aira uchiha, , Moku-Chan, Tiasnilaa, sasunata chan, Nivellia Neil, Ahmad Hyuuga, keiKo-buu89, mey lovenolaven, , Aqiumo, Hyou Hyouichiffer, kirei-neko, VilatteOnyxLV, Stacie Kaniko, BommiePark24, livylaval, Ritta,Frijayanti, Sana Uchiga, noverius2012, Dewi Natalia, aam tempe, Lilac, Ryanauchiha, momo, luzoldyck, .7, amu, , Oryhaara maia, Hinatauchiha69, little lily, ajunkz, astia morichan, anniewez, nurul. wn, n, dwi2, hanna,**

terimakasih sudah membaca^^

.

.

.


End file.
